The Sparticles
The Sparticles are the tribe of nine children that The Sparticle Mystery centres around. For the first few episodes of series one all of the tribe lived in The City Hotel before temporarily splitting up into the Questers and Ranchers before reuniting again at the Sparticle Project in the episode, The Sparticle Project. The leader of the Sparticles during series one were Sadiq and Kat however in series two, only Sadiq is the leader and the tribe drops in numbers but builds up thanks to the arrival of Rocky and Huen but Huen is soon kicked out due to using his mind to control Reese and block her memory. Plot Series one The Disappearance The Sparticles begin as a group of school children, visiting a mine, on a trip, when at 11:11 am every one over 15 vanishes to a parallel world. They pick up more people along the way including Jeffrey. The Invasion In 'The Invasion', the Sparticles have to fight off an invasion from Callum's biker gang, for the hotel. After the battle the tribe increases in size when Kat and Holly joins, and Liam rejoins after leaving early in the episode. The Message The Sparticles go searching for food at Bristol University but Holly gets captured by Anita who threatens to poison her. They all escape and save Holly and Anita who collapsed due to the fact her heart transplant was being rejected by her body. Sadiq, Ami, Jeffrey, Liam and Frankie meanwhile capture chickens and a goat for eggs and milk but meet up with the others at the end of the episode. The Quest (To be added) The Funfair (To be added) The Big Freeze (To be added) The Water Rats (To be added) The Unsuitables (To be added) The Harvest (To be added) The Fallout In this episode, Holly locks everyone but Sadiq in an underground bunker after an argument. An artificial intelligence supercomputer within the bunker thinks there has been a nuclear fallout and won't let Kat, Ami, Reese or Jordan leave the bunker. Holly and Sadiq manage to break in and free the others but not before they overloaded the computer controlling the bunker. Meanwhile the Ranchers lose the hotel to a tribe of idle girls but before leaving they plant rotting food, classical music around the hotel and they also take the luminite, meaning the hotel no longer has electricity. The Hot Zone The Questers discover a nuclear power plant undergoing a meltdown and leaking radioactivity into the atmosphere. They travel to a lay line situated inside a theatre and use it to send a message to the adults, informing them of the emergency. The Ranchers have been camping on a hill when Callum finds them and asks for the dictaphone that carries Kat's dad's voice, allowing the voice-activated door of the Sparticle Project to open. Frankie discovers that it is missing. Callum suspects that it was taken by Fizzy, and goes to confront him at his club situated on a steam train at a nearby station. Fizzy demands that they remove the lock on the front of his train so that it can go on tour. Eventually they remove the lock and Callum tries to win the dictaphone by playing Fizzy at cards. He loses, but they manage to steal the dictaphone and escape by uncoupling the front of the train. The episode ends as they head for the Sparticle Project on the steam train. The Emergency (To be added) The Sparticle Project The two tribes meet up at the Sparticle Project but face a tribe called the Mystic Moles. They nearly succeed but Meghan, the leader of the Mystic Moles sabotages the machine, causing Reese and Muna to use their minds to link to the machine, making Muna disappear and nearly killing Reese. When the tribe fail to bring back the adults, they all travel in the Sparty van in search of the Quantum Nexus. Series two The Stone Head The tribe is shown to be down to four members, Sadiq, Holly, Frankie and Reese. They are shown to be considered menaces by Fizzy as they want the adults back. Holly is revealed to have betrayed them as she doesnt want the adults back. The Sparticles are trapped in the stadium Fizzy lives in but escape and recircuit Tia, Jeffrey and Liam who now work at a clinic. Its revealed Jordan and Ami went to France on a yacht by them and the trio go with the other Sparticles and plays the so called Fizzy games to get the Stone Head and save Reese from being sacraficed to a lion. They loose but free Reese and get the stone head and proceed to leave but not before Reese reveals Holly betrayed them, causing Holly to be kicked out of the tribe and go with Serena to work against the Sparticles. The Decoder (To be added) The White Horse (To be added) The Peace City (To be added) The Creature (To be added) Subgroups When the Sparticles split up in The Quest they create two subgroups for series one. The Questers ''Main Article the Questers '' The Questers are created in episode four along with the Ranchers. The leaders of the subgroup are Kat and Sadiq and the other members are Holly, Ami, Jordan and Reese. They use the Sparty van to go to the Sparticle Project and reunite the two dimensions. They reach their destination in episode thriteen but don't succeed. They also join up with the Ranchers in that episode. The Ranchers ''Main Article the Ranchers '' The Ranchers are created in episode four along with the Questers. The leaders are Tia and Jeffery and the other members are Liam and Frankie. They stay at the City Hotel, growing crops, keeping animals and having a share in the water pump. They loose the hotel when a tribe of girls they invite in ruin the hotel. They stay in a field full of tents until they steal part of a train to get to the Sparticle Project. The last part is completed by horse and cart. They meet up with the Questers in episode thirteen. Members *Kat (Formerly) *Sadiq *Reese *Holly *Ami (Formerly) *Jordan (Formerly) *Tia (Formerly) *Jeffery (Formerly) *Frankie *Liam (Formerly) *Callum (On and off) *Rocky (Formerly) *Huen (Formerly) *Serena *Ernesto *Aris Trivia *Holly is the first character to betray the Sparticles. The second is Reese. Category:Organizations Category:Tribes Category:Series 1 Organisations Category:Series 2 Organisations